Lighted signs are commonly used as a tool for identifying stores or other types of businesses. Often, these signs are formed from a series of discrete, three-dimensional letters. These letters, commonly known as a “channel letters,” typically include congruent front and/or back panels spaced apart by a rigid spacer band extending perpendicularly between the panel perimeters. The spacer band maintains the panels in a parallel, spaced-apart orientation. With this arrangement, the letters may be fitted with an internal light source and lit from within. Usually, at least the front panel of these letters is transparent or translucent, allowing light from within the letter to pass through the front panel, thereby illuminating the letter to passerby.
Various methods have been developed to efficiently and accurately produce these letters. The front and rear panels may be formed, for example, by cutting around a template or stencil. The letter may also be stamped from large sheets of material. Corresponding spacing strips, however, are harder to produce. Typically, the letter panel spacing strips are formed by cutting a strip of metal sheet stock to a predetermined length appropriate for the desired letter. Then the strip is bent at a series of key locations to produce a bounded region that will follow the contours of the selected letter. The strips also often include edge flanges that increase structural integrity. Collectively, these flanges also form surfaces that allow secure attachment of panels to the spacing strip. Additionally, the flanges maybe used to secure the completed letter to a wall or other mounting surface.